At The Movies
by rividori
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the movies and a few other agents join them.


_A/N: This is just a silly little fic I did because I wanted to write 'something' seeing how the new movie is out today! Yay!_

* * *

Dana Scully was facing a serious decision. Really, she was spoilt for choice. An assortment of brightly coloured packaging stared back at her, all vying for attention. Then there was the smell of warm fresh popcorn.

As she stood in front of the Candy Bar, she just didn't know what to do.

At that moment, Fox Mulder came up behind her with their movie tickets.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No. I'm deciding what to get." She said and looked at him. "Aren't you getting anything?"

Mulder smiled and tapped the pocket of his coat. "I'm smuggling in my own." He said with a wink.

Scully tapped the side of her nose a couple of times and smiled before getting herself a small popcorn.

They got their tickets checked and made their way to cinema one. As they turned the corner into the theatre, they could hear the Austin Powers theme tune coming from the speakers. The cinema was empty.

"Oh goody." Mulder said. "Let's get seats up the back."

Scully followed Mulder up the stairs as they made their way to the back. Mulder sat down, got comfy and then stood up again.

"What's the matter?" Scully asked, putting her bag down.

"I want to be sitting so I'm facing the absolute centre of the screen." Mulder said, trying the seat on the other side of Scully.

Scully looked at the screen and back to Mulder. "It seems pretty central to me."

"Ahh you'd be surprised."

"Just sit down, for goodness sake."

"Don't worry. We're the first ones here; we can afford to be choosy. Besides I paid fifteen dollars for this ticket so I'll sit where I'm going to get the best cinematic experience."

Scully was going to say something but thought better of it and let him do what he wanted to do.

Finally he found the seat he wanted. Two seats down from Scully. "Perfect." He said. "Come sit here, Scully."

Scully tried not to complain too much as she shifted all her stuff along to sit next to Mulder. She really couldn't see the difference between this seat and the one she was just in.

Mulder took out his packet of lollies from the inside of his coat and opened them, taking out a lolly snake.

"Want something?" He asked, passing the bag to Scully. "There's all sorts in there."

She took the bag from him and took out a handful of gummi bears as Mulder pulled the arm rest up so they could share the popcorn between them. Scully rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm..." Scully said.

"What is it?" Mulder asked, taking a handful of popcorn.

"Well I'm just thinking. I didn't go to the toilet before we came here. So I hope I don't need to go during the movie."

"Go now."

"But that's the thing. I don't need to go now, but I might need to go later and I don't want to miss any of the movie."

"Well there'll be at least ten minutes of ads and trailers, so you can go then."

Scully wrinkled her nose. "But I like watching the trailers."

"Well...

They heard echoing footsteps as someone made their way into the theatre. A shadowy figure came around the corner and looked up.

"Hey Skin man!" Mulder called out, waving to him. "Come up here!"

Skinner walked up to them and stood in the row in front of them.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." He said, box of popcorn in one hand, choc top in the other. "Fancy seeing you here. Enjoying your weekend?" Skinner asked.

"Very much." Scully said.

Skinner sat down and swivelled in his seat to look at them. "That's good." He said. "Actually I've been thinking about the case you've been working on, and I've come up with my own theories."

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for this?" Skinner asked. The two agents nodded. "Satanic ritual murders." Skinner said.

Scully chewed the head off her gummi bear thoughtfully. "It's a thought." She said slowly. "But Agent Reyes and I have seen stuff like that before and I don't think that's what it is this time."

Mulder shrugged. "It's close enough. We can look into it."

"Fair enough." Skinner agreed.

Doggett and Reyes then walked into the cinema.

"Alright!" Mulder said, "Now it's a party!"

John and Monica sat next to Fox and Dana. Doggett started talking about a particularly funny incident that they'd gotten involved in the previous week.

"We went to the apartment and it was hiding in the toilet. You'll never guess-"

The ads started playing so Doggett had to speak up, trying to communicate with hand gestures as well.

"... the place was flooded -" Doggett stopped short, realising that everyone could hear him now that the ad was over.

"It was an extraterrestrial bionic entity." Reyes informed them. Mulder nodded sagely.

The preview trailers played and Scully still didn't know if she should go to the bathroom.

"If you go, make sure there's nothing lurking in it." Doggett advised.

"Alright, the movie's starting." Skinner said as he turned around.

Everyone turned back to the screen.

Mulder frowned. "Skinner, your big head's in the way!"

The lights dimmed to nothing and Mulder spoke up.

"What movie are we seeing again?"


End file.
